The prior disinfection devices almost have the similar design such as a housing or a chamber. An object, to be disinfected, needs to be placed inside the housing or the chamber for disinfecting. However, the disinfection housing or chamber is often bulky so that the use of the prior disinfection device is limited by the requirement on space and not portable for more flexible arrangement.
Besides, the irradiation of the prior disinfection device has a fixed direction and cannot cover a full angular irradiation. Although there are some light sources designed with a rotatable or movable joint, the adjustable angle and direction of the joint is still limited. Therefore, the irradiation direction of the prior disinfection device cannot be easily adjusted to a suitable position according to users' need and has several disadvantages to be overcome.